El caso de Tsuna
by Yumi Di Vongola
Summary: Tsuna estaba metido en sus pensamientos, la batalla contra Byakuran estaba ya sobre él y tenían el tiempo contado para poder conseguir su herencia... Vongola Primo va para hacerle una pequeña visita, explicándole algo...que sin saberlo acabó en algo más intimo. 1/9 (Pertenece a una serie de Primera Generación x Décima Generación) (LEMON!)


Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la única persona en esa habitación, un silencio ensordecedor lo acompañaba.

Tsuna miró hacía su anillo, el lugar donde residía el espíritu de Giotto di Vongola, creador de la mayor organización de la mafia que antes de ello fue un grupo de vigilantes…que vueltas daban la vida, un grupo tan simple pasó a algo complicado y peligroso, perdiendo su objetivo inicial con el paso de los años.

Una sonrisa escapo de los labios del castaño al recordarlo, en verdad su antepasado le parecía alguien admirable por crear un grupo para proteger al más débil pero en este momento…estaba preocupado, realmente preocupado.

Byakuran los había derrotado en su prueba de elecciones y gracias a Yuni habían podido escapar de darles los anillos Vongola pero había un problema, que debían despertar el máximo poder de sus anillos, algo que solo iba a ocurrir si sus antecesores lo deseaban y les demostraban que eran dignos de su herencia. Pero… ¿Y si no lo eran? ¿Y si los rechazaban? Entonces no serían capaz de usar ese poder, iban a estar perdidos…todo iba a desaparecer, morirían y el mundo acabaría en manos de Gesso…recreándolo a su gusto después de destruirlo por completo.

Un escalofrío de pánico y terror lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, recordando como en ese oscuro futuro todos los arcobalenos habían muerto, un mundo de caos y miedo reinaba.

El castaño se encontraba tan metido en sus pesimistas pensamientos que no se percato de que su anillo brilló durante unos segundos antes de que tras él empezará aparecer una llama anaranjada, digna del tamaño de una persona para al desaparecer dejar ver al Primo Vongola, quién con sus anaranjados ojos observaba a su tátara tátara tátara nieto, uno que mostraba una mueca de preocupación y angustia.

Durante algunos minutos Primo espero que el castaño se diera cuenta de su presencia, algo que parecía no notar mientras el rubio observaba los gestos y reacciones del más bajo, dándose cuenta de lo expresivo que era ese chico pues no solo sus ojos mostraban a la perfección todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos sino que su propio cuerpo se movía acorde a estos, relajándose o tensándose, poniéndose a la defensiva en algunas ocasiones para después estar como si nunca hubiera estado frente a un mal pensamiento…era un chico curioso, de eso no le cabía ni la más mínima duda.

Cuando transcurrieron diez minutos y el castaño seguía sin dar signos de haber notado su presencia decidió hacerse notar, acercándose de forma lenta hasta estar prácticamente pegado a la espalda contraria, tragando algo de saliva para comenzar a hablar en un pequeño susurro directamente en el oído del más bajito.

\- Deberías de prestar más atención a tu alrededor…Tsunayoshi. Llevó un buen rato observándote

El castaño sintió un escalofrío surcar todo su cuerpo cuando un caliente aliento choco contra su piel, percatándose en ese instante de que no estaba solo. Con un sonrojo ante esto salto de su sitio, girando para ver a una de las personas que ocupaban sus pensamientos inclinado, justo sobre el lugar donde estuvo no hace mucho tiempo. De forma lenta se puso recto en su sitio, la seriedad no abandonaba sus facciones y a pesar de ello se notaba lo fuerte y alto que era, un cuerpo que murió hace cuatrocientos años y sin embargo en ese momento se le mostraba frente a él como si fuera de esa época, como si existiera…uno del que estaba seguro más de una mujer y hombre se hubieran muerto por ver e incluso cuando Primo se encontraba vivo debió tener muchos pretendientes…definitivamente su tátara tátara tátara abuela tuvo mucha suerte de haber conseguido que el rubio se fijará en ella.

\- Estoy aquí para hablarte de la prueba, advertirte que deberás demostrarme de lo que eres capaz por tu familia. No le daré mi poder a cualquiera y si siento que no eres digno de ella no te lo daré.

Sus palabras salían con fluidez de sus labios, sabía exactamente que decir aunque sus ojos y mente estuvieran concentrados en otra cosa. Por más que el rubio trataba de prestarle solo la justa atención al castaño no pudo evitar admirar el pequeño sonrojo que adornaban esas canelas mejillas, dulce e inocente, como una de las vírgenes que había en su época y que ahora eran prácticamente nulas. Sus ojos chocolates se mantenían fijos en su persona mientras a cada palabra se volvía, para su sorpresa, más serio, el sonrojo desapareciendo de forma lenta de sus pómulos.

\- Le demostraré que soy digno de su herencia, Primo. Haré cualquier cosa por mi familia, cueste lo que cueste

La determinación en sus palabras era palpable, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de esto, la fiereza de su mirada, la tensión de su cuerpo como un león que se prepara para la lucha, dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por cuidar de sus crías y familia…Una sonrisa trato de escapar de sus labios pero la detuvo justo a tiempo, su mente le acababa de recordar que este chico era distinto a todos aquellos que había conocido para ser los líderes de Vongola. Eran aptos, podían hacer grandes cosas para bien o para mal y él y sus guardianes los aceptaron…pero este chico demostró desde el principio que no iba a ser igual al resto.

Recordaba a la perfección que cuando el joven castaño lucho contra su guardián de la nube y estuvo a punto de morir, liberando su poder dijo aquellas palabras…Todos los jefes que gobernaron la Vongola, los nueve se encontraban reunidos mientras le contaban sobre el pecado, la sangre y muertes que recaerían sobre la espalda del joven.

 _ **\- Yo…cambiaré la Vongola, la volveré a su estado original**_

 _ **\- ¿Y si no lo consigues?**_

 _ **\- Yo… ¡Destruiré la Vongola!**_

Esas palabras dichas con fuego y determinación, la furia en esos ojos castaños lo hizo sorprenderse…jamás nadie había tenido claro el destruir Vongola a causa del gran poder que esta tenía junto a su fortuna y sin embargo ese castaño estaba decidido a limpiarla, devolverla a ser un grupo de vigilantes antes de dejar que sus manos siguieran manchándose de sangre. En ese momento su interés por el chico se disparo, haciendo que fuera algo que jamás sintió por nadie.

Cada día y noche lo observaba, como luchaba por hacerse más fuerte y controlar todo su poder y potencial, como ayudaba a todos aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor y trataba de ocultarles a las chicas lo que pasaba para no preocuparlas, asegurándoles que iba a ser capaz de enviarlas junto a ellos a su época…aún sabiendo que si fracasaban morirían pero su determinación no flaqueaba, dispuesto a lograrlo.

Recordaba la pelea que tuvo con las jóvenes… ¿Haru y Kyoko? Sí, así se debían llamar…recordaba como ambas se pusieron en huelga hasta querer saber la verdad y por el bien de ambas les contó todo, sintiendo como eso era lo más acertado… definitivamente cada cosa que hacía ese castaño lo sorprendía y atraía más, manteniendo su mirada fija en ese joven oji castaño.

De forma inconsciente se fue acercando al chico, no sabía qué tipo de expresión tenía pero desde luego era una que hacía que el más joven retrocediera…no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso, no sabía si debía parar e irse pero de seguro eso era lo más sensato…y su cuerpo no le obedecía, simplemente seguía avanzando hasta tener al más bajo acorralado entre su cuerpo y el escritorio, viendo para su deleite como sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse de un hermoso rojo carmín. Su lengua pasó por sus labios de forma lenta, viendo como el chico lo veía detenidamente, temblando…esto era algo interesante. Se acercó de forma pausada al rostro contrario, dándole tiempo a retirar su cara pero él no lo hizo, se quedo fijo en su sitio… quizás por el shock o simplemente porque no quería moverse…

\- ¿Sabes? He visto que eres especial…podría ayudarte si quisieras…un pequeño empujón para ti y tu familia…

Su aliento chocaba contra aquellos labios que se encontraban a tan solo unos milímetros, viendo con satisfacción como el otro temblaba, como si no fuera capaz de entender sus palabras…hasta que varios segundos después lo hizo, viendo directamente a los ojos anaranjados de su ante pasado mientras los propios brillaban de una forma increíble…única y hermosa, espectacular.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto

\- ¿Cómo lo haría?

Sin que el castaño se diera cuenta se había acercado un poco más a su cuerpo, una sonrisa ladeada, sexy y depredadora estaba en los labios del rubio, una sonrisa que hizo temblar por completo el cuerpo del castaño haciendo que esa sonrisa se hiciera aún más grande. Primo se acercó al Décimmo, sus labios pegados a la oreja del de ojos miel mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban por completo, haciendo ver la diferencia de estaturas hasta que apenas unos milímetros mantenían sus partes bajas separadas, sus pechos pegados en uno solo.

\- Eso mi querido Tsunayoshi, es…. _ **secreto**_

Su aliento chocó contra su oído, haciendo que un jadeo escapará de aquellos labios que le empezaban a resultar apetitosos. Podría morder su oreja, lamerla y empotrarlo contra su escritorio, poseerlo hasta que tuviera que marcharse…pero no lo hizo, no iba a acelerar lo que se estaba empezando a crear.

De forma lenta se empezó a retirar del cuerpo contrario, devolviéndole su espacio personal pero tocando por "accidente" las nalgas del chico, viendo como se estremecía mientras hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada…observando como el sonrojo se profundizaba más. Definitivamente se comportaba como un virgen y eso de alguna forma…lo encendía.

Tomando aire de forma disimulada para calmarse pensó en cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con el castaño o simplemente en la prueba de la herencia, algo que lo mantenía serio y ocupado, dejando de lado sus pensamientos lujuriosos y pecaminosos.

\- Ven, Tsunayoshi

Que fuera a hablar una vez más de la herencia no significaba que dejará ese… ¿coqueteo? Sí, ese posible coqueteo que estaba manteniendo con el chico, le gustaban las reacciones que le mostraba.

De forma elegante se sentó en la cama, una de sus manos palmeaba sus rodillas que se mantenían juntas, indicándole al menor que se sentará sobre ellas. Vio como la vergüenza llegaba a él y trataba de sentarse a uno de sus lados pero ese no era su plan y desde luego que no pensaba modificarlo justo ahora.

\- Es aquí… claro, solo si quieres que te diga mi… _ **secreto**_

Tsuna tragó saliva, debatiéndose si hacerle caso o simplemente ignorarlo pero…el recuerdo de que el secreto era justamente la forma de ayudar a su familia…

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del Décimo, acercándose al otro mientras sonrojado se sentaba sobre sus rodillas, de forma ladeada simplemente para poder ver a su acompañante mientras le decía al oído su secreto…y en ese momento se arrepintió de ceder cuando veía como, efectivamente, el rubio se acercaba a su oído, pegando sus cuerpos una vez más para comenzar a hablar.

\- Para poder ayudarte….debes estar dispuesto a todo… ¿lo estás?

\- Por supuesto

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras una de sus manos ascendía de forma lenta por la pierna del otro, acariciándola por encima de esos gastados jeans…

\- Un buen jefe siempre se sacrifica por su familia…da lo mejor por ellos y piensa en su bienestar antes que en el propio.

Su mano pasó demasiado cerca de la entrepierna del castaño, bordeándola mientras se dedicaba por algunos segundos a acariciar las inglés del chico de dieciséis años…

\- ¿Eres capaz de sacrificarte por ellos?

Sus susurros eran insinuantes, su mano ascendiendo hasta acariciar de forma delicada y sugerente la cadera contraria…notando los temblores del cuerpo sentado en su regazo.

\- S-Sí…

\- Bien… será un placer _**observarte**_ …

Lo dijo con un poco de lujuria camuflada, sintiendo como este se estremecía e incluso se removía en su regazo, friccionando un poco sus nalgas contra su miembro, casi sacándole un gruñido…pero eso era algo que no se podía permitir, porque si se excitaba y atacaba en ese momento al castaño…habrá perdido todo lo que llevaba haciendo en ese rato.

\- Y-Yo…

Tsuna no sabía que decir, estaba temblando ante las caricias que se le daban a su cuerpo, ese tono de voz estaba causando estragos en su mente y cuerpo…sentía como si este fuera arder en cualquier momento, logrando que jadeara e incluso se excitara…

Ante esto abrió los ojos sorprendido, con un poco de horror mientras se levantaba de los muslos del otro, colocándose en pie a prisa mientras cruzaba sus piernas de forma disimulada, acercándose a su escritorio como si fuera buscando algo aunque solo trataba de ocultar su excitación.

\- L-Le demostraré que soy digno de su herencia…lo podrá comprobar.

Tsuna trataba de que su voz no temblara, relajando su cuerpo como mejor podía…pero era demasiado tarde. Giotto había notado que algo pasaba con el chico, sus ojos le mostraban la breve tensión que este tenía y si era lo que pensaba…iban a tener un muy buen momento en tan solo unos segundos.

Con elegancia se levanto de su sitio, acercándose al hombre que estaba frente al escritorio para pegarse a él por la espalda, viendo hacía debajo de forma disimulada sin que este lo notara, sonriendo ladeado al ver que estaba excitado. Una de sus manos pasó por la cadera contraria, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente pegados. Con suavidad bajo su mano hasta que acaricio con la palma de su mano la erección que se formaba en esos jeans que se ajustaban tan bien a ese hermoso cuerpo.

\- ¡Ah!

Su sonrisa se agrando al ver como el castaño se sonrojaba, una de sus manos yendo hacía sus labios mientras temblaba…

\- ¿Cómo te pusiste así….Tsunayoshi?

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

El susurro fue directamente en su oído, sacando su lengua para lamer el contorno de su oreja, soplando un poco en ella para a los pocos segundos mordisquearla.

\- ¡Ah! P-Primo…

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Repitió la misma pregunta mientras acariciaba esa erección que aún persistía, asegurándose de que esa excitación fuera a más…

\- S-Sí…

Eso era justo lo que estaba esperando el rubio, no necesito más para coger al menor y darle la vuelta, agarrándolo de sus glúteos para subirlo a su cuerpo, oyendo un pequeño gritito de su parte que pronto murió en los labios del mayor. Su lengua repaso los carnosos labios que se le presentaban ante sí, oyendo el pequeño jadeo que soltó antes de morderlos, haciendo que gimiera y abriera su boca lo necesario para que metiera su lengua. Con maestría la movió en la húmeda cavidad del otro, sintiendo como este se apretaba a su cuello mientras el mayor empezaba a caminar directamente a la cama.

De una forma un poco brusca soltó el beso para dejarlo sobre el colchón, viendo como rebotaba por unos segundos antes de parar. Sus labios fueron humedecidos, empezando a calentarse al ver al tierno castaño sobre la cama con las piernas un poco abiertas que al momento fueron cerradas, esa hermosa erección que él mismo había provocado, observando cómo trataba de salir de esos pantalones mientras su sonrojo crecía a cada segundo.

¿Había una escena más excitante? Era muy probable pero está hacía que el rubio perdiera su cordura, era lo único que necesitaba. Sus manos fueron de forma lenta hasta el manto que adornaba su cuerpo, desatándolo para dejarlo caer por cualquier lado del suelo, no le importaba donde acabará. Cerró por un instante sus ojos mientras se quitaba sus guantes, su forma Hyper desapareciendo, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, mismos que dejaron al castaño sin aliento.

\- ¿Te gusta?

El rubio vio que algo hizo que el castaño se quedará impresionado, fijo y hasta parecía de esa forma mucho más lindo. No dudo en acercarse al otro, dejando sus rostros realmente cerca.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Qué te gusta?

\- Tus ojos…son como el cielo despejado…el mar más hermoso…

Por un momento se quedo impresionado. Nunca antes nadie le había dicho algo así…y cada vez tenía más claro que quería pasar esa noche con el chico que se encontraba tumbado en la cama.

\- Está noche solo te van a observar a ti.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta el castaño, viendo sus ojos antes de besar sus labios de forma dulce. Los movió con cuidado, viendo los ojos castaños verlo con inocencia mientras trataba de corresponder ese beso menos apasionado, más dulce…

Las manos del menor se enredaron en su cuello, atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo mientras caía por completo sobre la cama, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se unían hasta que parecían uno solo pero eso no le molesto a ninguno de los dos, más bien comenzaron a mover sus caderas, rozándose.

\- P-Primo…

\- Giotto…dime Giotto…

Tsuna lo vio sorprendido, mordiendo sus labios pero no por ello se negó a pegarse a él, sintiendo como una de las manos del rubio bajaba por su cuerpo, inclinándolo hasta el suyo para poder acariciar sus nalgas con delicadeza, detallándolas con sus manos como si tratara de memorizarlas.

\- Giotto…

Suspiro mientras veía al mayor, sus labios se habían despegado para pasar al cuello del menor, oyendo sus gemidos y jadeos mientras lo lamía, disfrutando del sabor natural de su piel. Pensó por un instante marcar la piel que se le presentaba pero no podía hacerlo…sería demasiado injusto dejarle una marca que tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer, recordándole de forma constante ese encuentro.

Decidido soltó las nalgas del menor, pasando a acariciar sus caderas para poco a poco colar sus manos en la camisa anaranjada que llevaba, empezando a elevarla y viendo como el menor al captar sus intenciones subía sus brazos, dejando que sacará la camisa sin ningún tipo de problemas. Vio el torso del joven sintiendo como se le hacía la boca agua, no era uno con unos músculos muy definidos pero sí eran lo necesario, mostrando lo duro de sus entrenamientos, como se curtía con cada batalla…un cuerpo que sabía, era el primero en ver y saborear, un ego sorprendente subió a través de su ser ante esto.

\- Hermoso, sexy…

Tsuna se sonrojo al escucharlo, cayendo por completo a la cama mientras tapaba su carmín rostro con sus brazos y almohada.

\- No es cierto…

\- Sí que lo es y… ¿sabes algo?

El castaño negó, haciendo que una dulce risa escapará de sus labios dejando al otro sorprendido. Se acercó con delicadeza, susurrando a su oído.

\- Los idiotas que te rechazaron no saben lo que se pierden…pues no hay un ser más puro y hermoso que tú en este mundo.

Un dulce beso lo deposito en el lugar donde debían estar los labios del castaño, aún cubiertos por la almohada. Tsuna lo aparto de forma tímida antes de hacerlo de una forma demasiado brusca, tirándola al suelo para abrazarse al cuello del otro, juntando sus labios en un beso que trataba de hacer apasionado.

El rubio permaneció en estado de shock solo durante unos segundos antes de levantar al menor, colocándolo sobre sus piernas mientras le devolvía el beso al otro, dejando que llevará el mando por unos segundos antes de tomarlo él.

\- Quiero…verte sin la camisa

\- Entonces, quítamela.

Mordió de forma suave los labios que se le presentaban, sintiendo como el adolescente temblaba antes de llevar sus temblorosas manos a su camisa, viendo como empezaba a quitársela de forma tímida y nerviosa. El de ojos azules solo le daba suaves caricias a su desnuda espalda, incitándolo a seguir con calma, sin prisas…después de todo tenían varias horas hasta que tuviera que marcharse.

Cuando la camisa cayó al suelo y dejo ver el pecho del mayor, este no dudo en atraer a su joven amante hasta él, juntando sus pechos mientras las manos de ambos comenzaban a acariciar la piel del otro con más libertad, una mayor confianza…

Su deseo era tal que no tardaron en quitarse el resto de sus prendas, unas que aprisionaban sus hombrías de forma dolorosa a causa de su erección pero a pesar de esto no apartaron sus ojos de los contrarios, no les importaba quién la tenía mayor, lo único que interesaba era devorarse el uno al otro, disfrutar la noche lo máximo posible, lograr el mayor placer sin segundas intenciones…solo disfrutar.

Su mano fue hasta el miembro con vellos castaños, acariciando la punta con cuidado para ir bajando por el tronco, oyendo los gemidos de excitación de su acompañante mientras jugaba con él, acariciando sus testículos mientras besaba sus mejillas, sintiendo como el cuerpo contrario temblaba…y el suyo propio se calentaba como lava ardiendo.

\- G-Gio…tto…

Sus ojos castaños claros se encontraban en este momento oscurecidos por el placer y la lujuria, sacando su lado más atrevido mientras lo alejaba de su cuerpo, colocándolo boca abajo en la cama mientras el Décimo le daba un beso un poco tembloroso, sus propios dedos bien lubricados con su propio pre semen.

El rubio se mordió los labios, tragando saliva con dificultad al contemplar de primera mano como los dedos del menor se introducían en su entrada, sacándole gemidos mientras se dilataba a sí mismo, sintiendo su propio pene punzar ante la imagen que estaba recibiendo, una erótica y maravillosa.

\- Tsuna…yoshi…

Jadeo mientras lo veía, su propia mano acariciando su erección, disfrutando de los gemidos y jadeos del otro, viendo como se preparaba y lo mejor de todo…la cara llorosa y de puro placer del castaño. No aguantó, trató de hacerlo pero fue imposible.

En un rápido movimiento invirtió los papeles, dejando al menor bajo su cuerpo, sus labios viajando a esos maravillosos pezones que se le presentaban mientras retiraba los dedos del otro, frotando su polla contra ese agujerito deseoso, sintiendo como este pulsaba contra sí.

\- ¿Lo quieres?

\- S-Sí…

-No te oigo

\- ¡S-Sí la quiero!

\- Entonces….pídemelo.

Tsuna lo vio con desesperación, moviendo de forma insistente sus caderas contra ese trozo de carne que pulsaba contra él, sintiendo unos deliciosos escalofríos recorrerle por completo.

\- P-Por favor…m-métemela…

\- ¿Qué quieres que te meta?

Lamio el pezón del menor, mordisqueándolo, sintiendo como se arqueaba y soltaba un fuerte gemido, tembloroso y jadeante.

\- ¡T-Tu polla…l-la quiero dentro de mí!

\- Como desees.

Sonrió con satisfacción al oírlo, pulsando su dureza contra esa linda entrada, sintiendo como está se abría para dejarle paso, jadeando ante la agobiante estrechez que se le presentaba, apretándolo de tal forma que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a acabar, teniendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida…y los gemidos del castaño no ayudaban.

Se impulso un poco más, tomando aire hasta que acabo por completo dentro de él, sintiendo como el otro temblaba, jadeante después del fuerte gemido que soltó, viendo esos ojos aguados en deseo y placer verlo directamente. Giotto tragó saliva mientras apretaba sus manos, besando los labios contrarios mientras jugaba con sus dedos entrelazados…esperando en ese apretado, húmedo y caloroso lugar a que el otro le diera la pauta para seguir.

Mientras esperaba el de ojos azulados empezó a lamer el pezón ante él, acariciando con el otro la dureza del castaño para distraerlo del dolor de la penetración.

\- G-Gio…m-muévete

No supo decir cuando el castaño le empezó a llamar de esa forma pero no le importaba, simplemente empujaba sus caderas contra él oyendo sus gemidos y jadeos, las piernas contrarias enredándose en su cuerpo mientras le incitaba a hacer las embestidas más rápidas y profundas.

Pronto la habitación olía a completo sexo, las sábanas caían de la cama mientras está se movía de forma desenfrenada, acompañando a los dos cuerpos que gruñían y gemían, haciendo que gozaran por completo.

Giotto había subido una de las piernas del castaño a su hombro, haciendo que lo apretará mientras de forma sorprendente y dolorosa para su espalda había logrado bajar lo suficiente para meterse el miembro contrario en su boca, saboreándolo mientras sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, oyéndolo delirar.

\- ¡N-No aguanto!

Al oírlo sacó de su boca la erección contraria, yendo hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo y marcándolo y es que quería que el castaño tardará en olvidar este encuentro, que no olvidará que fue él quien lo poseyó por primera vez y le hizo llegar al mejor orgasmo de toda su vida.

\- ¡Giotto!

Sintió una humedad en su mano cuando el menor había llegado al orgasmo, gruñendo al sentir como su parte baja era apresada con fuerza, pero no por ello se detuvo. Sus embestidas se hicieron aún más fuertes, disfrutando al máximo de esa estrechez hasta que no fue capaz de contenerse, llegando al orgasmo dentro de la persona que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo.

Cuando se descargó por completo dentro de él ambos cayeron agitados a la cama, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras trataban de recuperar el aire perdido, sintiendo como sus corazones latían tan rápido que en cualquier momento se podrían detener pero aún así sabían que eso no pasaría.

De forma cuidadosa salió del interior del otro, viendo como su semen escurría de esas hermosas nalgas y aún sabiendo que se tenía que ir…no quería dejarlo así. Busco un pequeño pañuelo y con él limpio la entrada de su acompañante, sacando tanto semen como podía sin abrir su entrada pues si manchaban las sábanas por completo se darían cuenta…aunque era posible que ya lo hubieran descubierto con los fuertes gemidos del castaño.

Cuando acabo de limpiarlo tiro el pañuelo a la basura mientras comenzaba a vestirse, observando como el castaño permanecía tumbado, con sus ojos cerrados mientras regulaba su respiración…era hora del adiós. Se acercó con cuidado a él, besando sus labios por última vez, logrando que lo viera mientras Giotto se daba la vuelta, no era capaz de ver esos ojos sin desear quedarse…algo que no podía ser.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy convencido de que nos vais a demostrar que os merecéis nuestra herencia

Con esas palabras y una dulce sonrisa al otro que hizo su corazón latir con fuerza su cuerpo fue envuelto en llamas anaranjadas, desvaneciéndose y dejando al adolescente solo.

\- Gracias

Tsuna tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras susurraba estás palabras, unas que no solo mostraban gratitud por tener fe en él sino por darle una nueva oportunidad de experimentar… experimentar la atracción física, sentir el orgasmo más maravilloso de su vida…y por robarle su virginidad de una forma tan dulce.

\- Gracias, Giotto.


End file.
